A colored metallic pigment having a coloring pigment adhered to a metallic pigment such as aluminum pigment, due to its performance superior in offering a vivid color tone and the hiding power of hiding underlying color, is being applied to such as a paint for an automobile, a plastic decoration, print ink and a cosmetic preparation.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 58-141248 (PTD 1) proposes a colored metallic pigment prepared by homogeneously adhering a coloring pigment to the surface of a metallic pigment with a polymer composed of a monomer having polymerizable double bonds, Japanese National Patent Publication No. 05-508424 (PTD 2) proposes a coloring pigment composed of a combination of fragments of metal in particular and a polymer matrix held thereon for pocketing a solid colored metallic pigment, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 01-315470 (PTD 3) proposes a colored metallic pigment prepared by chemisorbing a coloring pigment onto the surface of a metallic pigment through a carboxylic acid which has at least one double bond and at least two carboxyl groups and is prepared by thermally polymerizing at least one carboxylic acid having double bonds, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-040885 (PTD 4) proposes a surface-treated coloring pigment prepared by coating the surface of a coloring pigment with 0.2 to 100 parts by weight of monobasic aromatic carboxylic acid with respect to 100 parts by weight of the coloring pigment, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-059532 (PTD 5) proposes a colored metallic flake pigment having a vapor-deposited layer of an organic coloring pigment on the surface thereof, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-124973 (PTD 6) proposes a surface-treated coloring pigment prepared by coating the surface of a coloring pigment with 0.2 to 100 parts by weight of an amino compound having two amino groups but no carboxyl group in each molecule with respect to 100 parts by weight of the coloring pigment.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-199920 (PTD 7) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-264144 (PTD 8) disclose a highly corrosion-resistant metallic luster coloring pigment which forms color according to optical interference and is prepared by forming on the surface thereof a hydrated metal oxide layer and thereafter disposing a second hydrated metal oxide layer formed from iron oxide or the like on the hydrated metal oxide layer.
WO 2006/090431 pamphlet (PTD 9) discloses a colored metallic pigment having a coloring pigment adhered onto a metallic pigment adhered with a metal oxide for the purpose of reducing light reflectance in a wavelength range of 300 to 600 nm.
Japanese National Patent Publication No. 10-513206 (PTD 10) discloses a colored aluminum pigment coated with a metal oxide layer characterized in that the metal oxide layer contains an organic pigment.